thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapture
This is the fifty-ninth episode of Die Another Day. Story Wesley walks inside Harvey’s house. “Wake up Harvey! You’re training starts now!” Wesley shouts. Harvey then wakes up. “Alright. I’ll head out,” Harvey replies. Wesley and Harvey then walk out to Wesley’s house, which comes with its own private exercise facility. Wesley and Harvey then enter the facility. “I’ve got a whole bunch of equipment right here for you to get fit again,” Wesley states. Harvey walks over to the barbells and he starts lifting. “Why can’t you let go of Trace’s death?” Wesley asks. “I never told you, or anyone,” Harvey answers, “I had feelings for Trace.” “What kind of feelings?” Wesley asks. “The romantic kind,” Harvey answers. Wesley stood shocked at the revelation. He didn’t know what to say to Harvey. “So, you’re gay?” Wesley asks. “Yes, I am gay,” Harvey answers. Suddenly, a walker bursts into the room. “It’s a kid walker,” Harvey states. “Don’t just stand there! Grab that gun and shoot it!” Wesley shouts. Harvey grabs his gun. “Kill this walker already!” Wesley shouts. Harvey then shoots the kid walker in the head. “That was a close one,” Wesley states. “Indeed,” Harvey replies. Harvey resumes his training. Back at the HQ, the group discusses their plans. “You guys do know that there’s been an increase in the amount of child walkers spotted in the area?” Tai asks. “I know,” Jack answers, “There usually isn’t a lot of them. Now, there’s been a bunch of them.” “And, I also got word from Wesley,” Miranda replies, “He and Harvey had an encounter with one earlier this morning.” “I’m organizing a group to find out why there’s been a lot of child walkers spotted recently,” Tai states. “I’m going,” Miranda replies. “Sure, I’ll go,” Cassie replies. “You might need some medical assistance, so I’m obviously going,” Kat replies. “I’m going. I want to see some action,” Joselyn replies. “Although I’m young, I absolutely want to go!” Izzy shouts. “I’ll go,” Nolan replies. “That’s settled. It’s time for us to leave,” Tai states. Tai, Miranda, Cassie, Kat, Joselyn, Izzy, and Nolan leave the HQ to discover the reason for the appearance of the child walkers. Meanwhile, Jack heads up to Tori’s room. “Hey Tori,” Jack states. “What is it Jack?” Tori asks. “I had just gotten back for a supply run, and I got something for you,” Jack asks. “What is it? I wanna know! Please tell me! PLEASE!” Tori shouts, clearly excited. Jack then pulls out a coloring book and some crayons, which were all completely intact. “I got these just for you. I sadly had to kill a little boy walker in order to even get them in the first place,” Jack answers. “Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!” Tori shouts. “I love seeing you happy,” Jack replies. Tori smiles as she starts coloring. As Tai’s search party approach an old gas station, they see several child walkers approaching. “There’s more child walkers ahead. Why do they keep appearing in these numbers?” Miranda asks. “That’s why we’re here. We want to find out why,” Cassie answers. Suddenly, all the child walkers were killed with a rifle. The group sees the shooter approach them. “Who are you?” Tai asks. “Better question, who are you?” the woman asks back. “I am Tai Lewis. The other people standing here are Cassie Weathers, Izzy Welch, Kat Zhang, Miranda Moore, Nolan Marsh, and Joselyn Palestina. We’re here because we want to know why there’s been all these child walkers appearing lately,” Tai answers. “Since we’re doing first and last name introductions here, I’m Melissa Szeman,” Melissa answers, “And, I want to know the same thing. I come from a group called The Spire, who occupy a massive old church and the land surrounding it. “Maybe your friends at The Spire can tell us what we need to know?” Joselyn asks. “Yes, they can,” Melissa answers. Out of nowhere, a muscular Latino man walks up to the group with an angry expression. “Who’s that?” Kat asks. “That’s Samson. An old boyfriend of mine,” Melissa answers. “Melissa! You will pay for betraying The Patriots! You and all your friends at The Spire will pay!” Samson shouts. “I’m not afraid of you,” Melissa replies. Melissa and Samson start fighting. “I left on my own terms. I didn’t betray anyone!” Melissa shouts. “Lies!” Samson shouts back. “Go to The Spire. I’ll catch up with you guys later once I deal with Samson here,” Melissa states. Tai’s group then leaves the gas station with the intent of reaching The Spire. Eventually, Melissa catches up with them. “What’s the deal with Samson? And, who are The Patriots?” Cassie asks. “The Patriots are a group who inhabit what used to be a military bunker. Their motivations, goals, and even their leaders are a complete mystery,” Melissa answers. “We’ll eventually crack that mystery,” Tai states. “I believe that we can. Also, we’re here,” Melissa replies. The group approach The Spire and they stare in awe at the size of the church that serves as the group’s central hub. “Who are they?” the guards asks. “They’re my friends. They’re with me,” Melissa answers. The guards then open the gate and the group enters. “The Spire is not a very welcoming group. Outsiders aren’t even allowed access unless they’re escorted in by a group member. And, you can’t even access certain areas or do certain things unless you become a member, and that’s a process that takes months,” Melissa states. “That’s okay. We just need to know why there’s all these child walkers appearing and we can go home without bothering you,” Nolan states. “I hope so,” Melissa replies. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Kat Zhang *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Valerie *Jason *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Melissa Szeman *Samson Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Melissa Szeman. *First appearance of Samson.